


Next

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prince Noctis and Prince Prompto got married.





	Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Q/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for blue_nyx’s “Shy Prom and Awkward Noct. [...] AU vignette where Prince Noctis of Lucis and Prince Prompto of The Empire are to be married as part of the peace negotiations? Specifically their wedding night and expected-consummation pressure and first-time feels?” request on [my dreamwidth ](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html?thread=9894#cmt9894).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He sheds his jacket as soon as he slips into his bedroom, moving wordlessly aside to make room for Prince Prompto Aldercapt. Prompto follows him across the plush carpet, and he peels off his own white jacket when he sees Noctis discarding his black one. Noctis’ extra baggage hits the floor, extra buckles and braces included. The royal outfit’s ridiculous, in his opinion, but then, so is everything he’s been through in the past twenty-four hours. When he’s just down to the dress pants and undershirt, free of even his tie, he steals a peak at Prompto.

Prompto’s outfit is a little better. It’s an off-white suit embroidered with silver—a stark contrast to all of Noctis’ black and gold. He lets his jacket and tie join Noctis’ on the floor, donning a sheepish smile. Noctis knows he should be offering to hang Prompto’s clothes, but he can’t be bothered with his own, and he’s too distracted to care about either set. He looks at Prompto, trying not to be too obvious about sizing Prompto up again, and Prompto wanders away from his heated gaze.

The hesitation’s palpable. It sort of helps that Prompto’s clearly as unsure as him, but then, it might be easier if at least one of them knew what they were doing. Prompto aimlessly meanders about the room, quickly glancing at things before moving on. Finally, he reaches the bed. It’s not the only place to sit, but it’s more comfortable than the ornate sofa below the window and the stiff desk in the corner. Noctis watches the blond stranger take a careful seat on the very edge of his bed, legs still dangling over it. 

For a brief moment, their eyes connect. Prompto’s irises are blue, his skin a pale pink, his lips a nice blush colour and a darker smattering of freckles dusted over his thin nose. He’s an attractive person overall. He’s trim, fit, and ridiculously _cute_. It helps that he also hasn’t once worn the trademark Nif smirk since arrival, and he generally seems less stuck up than his noble underlings. 

Noctis tries not to think like that. At least, not with this one man. He’s sure Prompto’s just as wary of him. Prompto suddenly drops his gaze and mutters, “Are you upset?”

Noctis frowns. “Why would I be upset?”

Prompto bitterly snorts, “I dunno, being married off to a dude you’ve never met before?”

Noctis grunts, half in understanding and half derision. There is _that_. But he’s had enough time to be upset over that. His father told him last month that it was looking like there was only one way to ensure any kind of peace. Noctis had been so angry Gladiolus had had to come gently tug him out of council chambers. 

Looking at the husband he’s ended up with, the anger’s all but gone. Noctis feels himself moving forward, and he takes a seat next to Prompto, closer than he means to. When he parts his legs, their knees bump. Prompto doesn’t pull away. 

With a shrug, he admits, “I always knew there was a chance I’d be forced into an arranged marriage. So... at least I got someone close to my age and...” After a pause, he just says what he’s thinking. “Cute.”

Internally, he’s surprised with himself. He’d started the day glaring up at his ceiling, sure he’d be throwing up in the afternoon and seething by dinner. But then he saw his future husband step out of a sleek white car at the bottom of the Citadel’s steps, and the rest got put on hold.

He knows that’s ridiculous. He knows you can’t judge a book by its cover. Ignis would give him a whole lecture on _real_ love, borne only of time and conversation, but Noctis didn’t have that luxury. He got what he got, and he’s grateful that he thinks it might be someone he could actually work with.

His confession brings a small smile to Prompto’s lips. His hands fidget in his lap, wrinkling the glossy fabric. “I... was kinda thinking the same thing...”

Noctis nods encouragingly. At least they’re both stuck in the same position. Prompto gives a sharp exhale and continues, “It’s just, it all happened so fast... one minute we’re having political peace talks, then we’re getting married in front of thousands of people, and now we’re supposed to be consummating...” He trails off and laughs awkwardly. Suddenly, the tension spikes. 

Noctis tries to break it by quietly noting, “We don’t really _have_ to do that.”

Prompto fidgets again. “I guess not.”

The silence engulfs them. The enormous windows lining one wall are soundproof, though the occasional firecracker can still be seen going off in the distance. They light up the dark night and scatter little flecks of colour everywhere. Insomnia, at least, seemed to enjoy the wedding.

Because Prompto still hasn’t pulled away from him, and thinking of holding Prompto’s hand in front of everyone is getting to him, Noctis cautiously starts up, “But we could...”

Prompto hurriedly throws in, “I mean, if you want to...”

Noctis _looks_ at him. Prompto diverts his eyes and scratches the back of his head, messing up the gold spikes. He tells the wall, “I’ll probably suck, though...”

Noctis’ cheeks heat. He likes the idea of Prompto _sucking_ him, and his mind suddenly fills with lewd images, like it did at dinner, when he caught a glimpse of Prompto licking icing off a slice of their wedding cake. They did manage to talk a _little bit_ then, in between the constant stream of toasts and cheers, but mostly they sat quietly at the head table and let their handlers do the talking. “Well...”

“In bed, I mean.”

Noctis mumbles, “Oh.” And then, only because Prompto brought it up first, he admits, “I’m not that experienced either.”

“I have, like... zero experience.”

On instinct, Noctis looks around the room, as though expecting Gladiolus to pop out of the closet and laugh at him. But they’re totally alone, so Noctis confides, “Me too. ...Like, I’ve seen porn ‘n shit; I know how it works...”

“That makes one of us.”

Noctis glances over, and Prompto shifts uncomfortably before humourlessly chuckling, “My phone has so many locks on it I can barely use the calculator app... and like dad’s going to let his precious heir use a computer...”

Noctis lets out a groan of sympathy. “That sucks, dude. Can you at least play games?”

Prompto tosses his head back with an exaggerated whimper, “Oh, man, you have _no_ idea! I’ve been trying to get on King’s Knight since it first came out! I keep befriending my guards just so they’ll let me use their phone for five minutes, but I can never even get enough time to download the file.”

When Prompto looks back at Noctis, he must catch the smirk, because at least _that’s_ something Noctis can handle. “I got good news, buddy. You’ll be an expert in no time over here.”

“Yeah?” Prompto asks, a smile growing. He looks even better when he smiles, and while they’re talking games, his nerves seem to be dormant.

“Oh, yeah. I play all the time.”

“Wow, that’s awesome! If I’d known I was going to get to play video games with a total hottie I would’ve agreed to the marriage a lot sooner!”

Noctis flushes again, and Prompto does too, like belatedly realizing what he’s said. Noctis appreciates it though. Prompto’s _definitely_ a hottie, so it’s good to know the feeling’s mutual. 

They’re quiet again, but before it can get awkward, Noctis leans over and pecks Prompto’s cheek. 

Prompto bites his bottom, which doesn’t at all hide his blossoming grin. Noctis goes in for another, and Prompto turns to meet him, softly pressing their lips together.

Noctis enjoys that for a few seconds. Then he presses in for _more_ , tilting his head and teasing his tongue over Prompto’s lips. Prompto opens up for him, audibly moaning, and that’s all the invitation Noctis needs to slip inside. He presses up close to Prompto, a hand dropping to Prompto’s thigh, and he loves the way that Prompto’s fingers twist into his hair. Noctis can _feel_ the sparks between them, ignited anew with each little lick and nibble. He kisses Prompto deep and long, and when Prompto’s other hand drops onto his, Noctis can feel the imprint of his wedding band. 

Noctis could get used to this. He pulls back enough to repeat, just in case but a little breathless with early anticipation, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. But... it _is_ our wedding night...”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Prompto mumbles, looking one hundred and one percent on board. He darts in for another kiss that has Noctis moaning into his mouth. 

They don’t stop until a knock sounds on the door. Then they spring apart, the magic suddenly shattered, reality setting in again. Noctis mutters, “Sorry,” and gets to his feet.

He half expects to find Gladiolus waiting for him, or even Cor, maybe a whole ring of Crownsguard ready to protect him. But he opens the door to find Ignis on the other side, a tall stack of old board games in his arms.

Noctis blinks down at the battered pile of well-used games that he and Ignis used to play all the time when they were little. Ignis offers them forward, frowning lightly and quietly telling him, “I am sorry, Noct. I’m sure this must be a very awkward night for you. But I am proud of you, putting the nation’s needs above your own.”

Noctis grunts, “Uh, thanks,” and accepts the boxes as Ignis slides them into his arms. 

“Here. I thought you might need something to entertain your... guest... with until I can figure out a way to arrange separate living quarters for you.”

Noctis can’t help but throw a glance back towards the bed. Prompto’s still sitting there, looking half horribly embarrassed and half surprisingly excited. Noctis doesn’t think they’ll need board games.

But he’s not about to tell Ignis that, so he just says, “Thanks.” And then, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible, he adds, “Maybe, uh... hold off on those arrangements for a couple days.”

Ignis quirks a brow. Noctis forces a smile and shifts the games into one hand, his other going to the handle. He tells Ignis, “Thanks again,” and closes the door.

Then he drops the games onto their soon-to-be-bigger pile of discarded clothes and goes back to his husband.


End file.
